DeathnoteSonic at the Winter Olympic Games errors
by Angel the Hedgehog 01
Summary: the errors of the story Deathnote/Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games.made with dont sell L.have fun.


~Story Errors~

Light slammed into the door, followed by Tails.

"Oww…. Liiiight… You ran too fast…" Tails whined, slowly peeling away from him.

"Who left the door closed? Seriously?" Light shouted at the people inside. L raised his hand.

"Meeeeee…." He said with an evil grin. Light rolled his eyes.

"You know…"

"Mwuahaha. I know. I know. Now try it again, and this time Light, don't be an idiot like Matsuda and slam into the door." L said evilly.

Take 1:

"Yes. If you were paired up with Light or someone else, they would be afraid that either one of you would try to Sora- Wait, why am I saying my own name!"

Take 2:

"Mhm. If you were having sex with Light or someone- Waittttttt…. Having sex? Wooooo~! I've got sex on the braiiiiiin~!"

Take 3:

"Yes. If you were paired with Sonic, we all know what would happen. Hahaaaaaaaahh…. Iiiiii can't talk today…."

Take 4:

"Yes. If you were paired with-"

"DON'T SCREW UP THIS TIME!"

"… I was talking… D:"

Take 15:

"Alright, I can do this!"

"… Sora…."

"What?"

"We're already recording…."

"GODDAMNIT!"

Take 42 (It's the answer!):

"Yes. If you were paired up with Light or someone else, -"

"Holy shit man, I can't even understand what the fuck your saying!"

"What the hellllll? D:"

"Did you drink coffee this morning or what?"

"Noooooo! D:"

Take 341:

"Yes. If you were paired up with Light or someone else, they would be afraid that either one of you would try to do something… Sexual with each other. But, since you're duuurrrp durp durp durp duuurrrrrpp… Iiiiiii can't talk again…."

"Damn! You were so close Sora!"

"I know! D:"

"GODDAMNITTTT!"

"I have a plan to avenge you….. WITH MAH IRON FIST!" L shouted, punching his arm in the air.

"What the fuck man…?" Catrina said slowly, bursting into laughter.

"Sora will be dancing to the Death Note theme!"

"Haha, fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuuuuuckk…. Oh, wait, we started? Damn it…." Sora whined, walking around in circles.

Sonic did the moon walk across the ice. "Oh yeah, I'mma badass, oh yeaah, I'mma badass, oooohhhh yeaaaahhhhh~!" He sang before stopping and staring at the camera. "Aw shit man, that ain't cool…." Shadow roared with laughter, almost dropping the camera.

"Dude, you've got the wrong way around. Try this." Shadow said, shoving the camera into Sonic's arms.

"Ohhh yeaaaah… Shut up, and sleep with me, c'mon uh-huh and sleep with me, shut up, and sleep with me, c'mon why don't you sleep with me?" Shadow sang, doing the moon walk as well to squealing fangirls. Catrina chucked her popcorn at Shadow.

"Shut up and lemme eat my goddamn- AWWW, FUCK MAN!" Catrina shouted, irritated that she had thrown her popcorn.

Take 1:

Matsuda flailed, trying to catch the flying box that they would later animate to be a PSP. "EEEKK!" He squealed, falling out of his chair.

Take 2:

Matsuda did a groove before catching the box. "OH YEAH, OH YEAAAAAAH!" "OH NO, NAUGHTY COOL-AIDE!" Shadow screamed at Matsuda, roaring with laughter.

Take 3:

Matsuda jumped for the box and missed, causing the box to land in Sora's hair as he braided it.

"… Aw, what the fuck man?" Sora asked, starting to laugh.

Matsuda licked at the popsicle. "You wish this was you, don't you L?" He shouted over. L roared with laughter, falling out of Sora's lap.

"Fuuuuck no!"

"Basically, she's saying that she's gaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy….." Sora said, staring at Matsuda in the corner, who was playing with Barbie dolls. Catrina soon decked him, thinking he was insulting her.

"Because! He shall be my drinking partner! And he shall be my Squishy! I will hug him and love him, and I will call him my own!" Sora said, squeezing L.

"Haha…. I… Can't breathe….."

Catrina jumped up on the bar randomly. "If you like Pina Coladas! And gettin' caught in da rain~!" She sang. Sora roared with laughter. "Who the frick opened the bottles of alcohol? I thought we were supposed to be shooting this with water!"

L stood up and headed to kiss Light. "WOAHNO!" He screamed, falling over and faceplanting. "Owww…."

"… THE POWER OF KIRA COMPELLS YOU!" Light screamed, punching the air.

"Who wants ta kiss me?" Light screamed.

"I DO, ER, SHE DOES!" Sora shouted, pointing to himself accidentally.

"Oh dear god…" Catrina said together with L, roaring with laughter.

"What'chu doin'?" Catrina asked.

"Nothing?" Light said.

"Why?"

"…. Cuz' I'M THE GRAPIST!" Light screamed.

"Why?"

"…. BECAUSE I'MMA GRAPE YOU IN THE MOUTH!" Light shouted, picking up a grape from a random bowl and putting the grape in Catrina's mouth.

"Mmm… Green grapes… Why?" Light started to laugh so hard he couldn't think straight.

"I'm too sexy to be straight, too sexy to be straight, so sexy it's raaaaaaapee~!" Sora sang. L adjusted, laughing.

"If you get horny down there, I'm going to kick you so hard you'll be straight!" He said with a laugh.

Catrina stared at the shirtless and almost seductive Light. "…. Light?"

"Whaaaaaat….?" Light hissed.

"…. L's hand is on your ass." Catrina said flatly.

"UWAH!" Light screamed, jumping out of the bed. L and Sora laughed so hard they were crying.

"I found my penis!" Sora screamed from the floor.

Catrina sat up and looked over.

"Dude… Your supposed to say Pokemon cards…."

"Well, we know what's on Sora's mind right now…" Light grumbled.

"I'M NOT FUCKING KIRA!"

"Obviously. I don't think it's really possible to fuck yourself. Unless you have a portal device of some sort…. SORA!"

"What's up with the lap thing?"

"Well, L owes me, so he's been secretly giving me lap dances the past couple of days…." Sora said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"… What about the chair?" L shouted, blushing.

"Eww… Don't lick meeeee…."

"… That's not what you said last night." Sora taunted. Catrina was rolling with laughter.

"Call me Ishmael!" Light exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, Ishmael, pass the salt please." Sora said.

"Dweedo."

"Sweedo."

"Meedo."

"Eado."

"Peedo."

"WOO, PEDO'S!" Sora screamed.

Light bent over to kiss Catrina, but his phone loudly interrupted.

"I am a super star, with a big big house, and a big big car, I am a super star and I don't care who you are~!"

"Oh, hold on, that's L…" Light said, answering his phone.

"Haha, you got chur' eel out yet Light?" L asked.

"NO! STOP ASKING ALREADY!"

"Okay. Just so you know, Shadow's ready to record."

"He's right here!"

"Oh… Right…. Uhh… SQUAB!"

"And everything that 'chu do, is super fuckin' cute and I can't stand it~!" Light sang.

"… Dude, stop serenading me!" Catrina shouted.

"I wanna be a billionare, so fuckin' bad, buy all of the things I never haddddd~!" Shadow sang, dancing with the camera. Sora stared at the camera, bending down in front of it.

"Dude, I think it's on."

"FUCK!"

Light sat down on the desk, which fell over.

"Damnit!" Light screamed.

"Duuuuuude, fatasss!" Matsuda shouted, rolling over laughing.

"GTFO!" Shadow shouted. "THE SIGN ON THE DOOR SAYS: STAY THE FUCK OUT! MAH JOB! GET CHUR OWN!" Matsuda whimpered.

"Llll! Sora! Get naked!" He squealed, running out.

Shadow cleared his throat.

"Uh-hnn! UH-HNN!" He said loudly. "Let's see here…

Light became the gayest man in the world and made it a point to fuck every man he saw, and Sora and L twice.

Sora became a billionare and soon went all ganster on people's asses, then was arrested for screaming mo-fo on television.

L went into a sugar coma and soon woke up, screaming Adam Sandler quotes for the rest of his short life before dying from not being able to take a shit.

Misa whipped her hair back and forth and got tangled in a jet propeller, dying soon after from being beheaded. (Sora's jet, by the way)

Sonic was always gay, and soon admitted it to the awesomely-kick-ass camera man, who soon kicked him so hard in the balls he sounded like Justin Beiber.

Amy, after finding out Sonic was gay, decided to stay with the awesome camera man and became his "second" girlfriend. (More like a fuck-buddy)

Tails soon got arrested for drinking once more with the I.D. L presented him with, and his last words before disappearing under a large man named Bobo were "I'M NOT AS THINK AS YOU DRUNK I AM!"

Catrina changed her name to Catarina (FUCKING FINALLY!) and became a somba dancer, and became the awesome camera-man's "third" girlfriend. (Also another fuck-buddy)

And Shadow, I, the most awesome and kickass camera-man in the world, well, I say adeu, and PEACE OUT, BITCHES!" He screamed, running down the hallway and singing and dancing to the Six Flags theme.

"Dude… He is never narrating again…" Catrina said quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
